Cowboys Lead Odd Lives
by VanillaRose
Summary: Sequel to "Just For" which is also written by me. So, what happens after Code? Are they all still together? Of course. But who's this new enemy? What's his name again? E-doc? Something's fishy here...PG13 just to be safe.
1. Kids, This Is Why You Shouldn't Watch TV

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Well, you asked for a sequel so, here ya go! Eh, I'm not really sure how I'm going to accomplish this, but I'll find a way, I guess. I have some ideas going on, but if you have an idea or suggestion don't hesitate to tell me about it! Ahem, anyway, onto the story.- - -  
Spike groaned as he rolled over, fingers instinctively looking for the wound on his side. That last bounty had really been hell bent on getting away. Too bad he hadn't. The wound also hindered his movements more than it used to. Hell, he wasn't as young as he used to be either. 35. Ha, he never thought that he'd live to be thirty-five. Squirming out from under the covers, Spike pulled himself into a sitting position.Spike looked around the small room. It used to be his room. He shared it now. A small smile played on his lips as he looked over, just realizing that Faye was no longer in the bed beside him. Spike cocked his head to one side, wondering where she could be. Gritting his teeth, he placed his feet flat on the floor and got up, stumbling over miscellaneous items to get to the door.  
They still lived on the Bebop, although it was different. He and Faye were always arguing, that had never changed. Edward was still the computer geek with the weird name, but she now came and went as she pleased. Jet had developed a bad limp and burn-scars over his chest from that day 8 years ago. Spike frowned slightly, remembering Code. Cold-hearted bastard.Faye had never told him how she knew Code. Obviously, she had to have known him before the incident at the hospital, right? Or was that normal for him? Just pick a pretty woman. His frown deepened momentarily as he stepped through the door to the living room and looked around. Ed was in a corner, pressing away at the keys. There were two forms sitting beside her. One a dog and the other a humanoid shape.Spike's frown once again twisted into a smile as he walked over, looking over Ed's shoulder at what was on the screen. It was then that one of the forms next to her lunged at Spike, wrapping arms around his neck. The older man laughed slightly, standing straight up and bringing the form up with him.That form was a little boy, no more than two days over seven years old. He had a messy mop of green hair along with bright green eyes. He truly was the emerald child. He laughed loudly as Spike pushed him over his head, the little boy's back almost brushing against the ceiling. Just because he wasn't three anymore didn't mean that he couldn't humor the child. Spike forced back a grimace from the pain in his side as he reluctantly put the boy back down. "Good morning,""What's so good about it?" a voice came from behind him and Spike turned to see Jet leaning on a doorframe. There was a bounty about two years ago that got the better of the man and pushed him from a small building, breaking his leg and fracturing various bones. He now walked with a limp and when it rained, he could hardly walk. It was raining.Spike shrugged at the older man, who no longer helped out much with the bounties, as he plopped himself down on the couch. "Where's Faye?" he asked, resisting the urge to stretch on behalf of his injury. Jet shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? She's probably out spending our money on horses," he grumbled. Oh yeah, that was another thing that hadn't changed.  
With a groan, Spike flicked on the TV. Of course, it was on the news. What Spike saw on the front screen scared him to death, but before he could say anything, his son beat him to it.

"Daddy, you're on TV!" he yelled, hopping in front of the electrical device. Only, it wasn't Spike. This character only looked like Spike. His hair was cut short, but still green. Although the eyes were not mismatched, they were still brown. The skin tone was the only difference. He was also younger, very much younger, but his son had once seen a picture of him and Vicious when they would teenagers. That would explain his outburst.

Spike, who in the hell is that?" Jet asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the picture on the TV. "How am I supposed to know?" he snapped, leaning forward and searching for a name. The figure on the TV couldn't be any older than thirteen. So why was he on the TV? What did he do? Spike gulped down the random thoughts that formed in his head as he sat up. It was just a kid that looked like him. That was all it could be, right? He never had any children."Yeah, Jet has the right idea. Who in the hell is that?" came another voice from behind the couch. Faye. Shit. "I just told him I didn't know!" Spike exclaimed and his son went scampering to the corner with Ed. He was probably startled and wondering if he started it. "Well, he looks like you, doesn't he?" Faye was also looking for a name by that time."There are plenty of people who look like other people. That doesn't mean anything," he grumbled angrily. "Now, can we talk like humans about this because you're making my son nervous!" Spike yelled, looking for a way to calm this down so he could think. How had a picture gotten everyone so riled up? Wait…don't answer that."You're scaring the dog too," Jet pointed out, looking at the small ball of brown, white, and, now, gray fur that made up Ein. Faye and Spike both looked over at Jet as if to say 'who cares about the dog'- - -Well, eh, a bad start for the first chapter, but don't worry, it'll start going. And yes, Spike and Faye's son does have a name. I just haven't told you it yet, lol. Are you surprised? Is it a let down? Tell me! Suggest, or whatever you feel like doing! 


	2. And The Oddness Begins

Sorry for taking so long everyone. I've been on vacation! Again... But I'm still not home yet, so I'll have to wait some more until I can start posting these as a different story. Just work with me here, please? Anyway, here's another chapter.  
  
- -  
  
Faye had calmed down, finally excepting the fact that some people just looked like each other. Although there were just a few facts like the age of the boy and Spike's past that she didn't really trust, she trusted Spike more. That would probably be her downfall. Spike was slightly irritated at almost everyone on the Bebop except for his son, but he'd get over it.  
  
With a sigh, Faye stood and stretched before walking from her room to the kitchen. Jet was nowhere to be found, which didn't seem to surprise her. He spent even more time these days with his bonsai than he used to. And that was scary enough all on its own. Pulling the refrigerator open, she frowned when she found that there wasn't much to eat. Her stomach then growled, as if to push her to start looking harder.  
  
Faye obeyed her belly as she bent down, ungracefully rummaging through the machine. She finally emerged with two-day old spagetthi. Without wasting much time, she slammed the refrigerator door and slid the plate into the microwave. It was then that she felt someone wrap a hand around her own. Looking down, she found that it was Gage, her son.  
  
She smiled at him and offered a few words, "Hey, what's up?" The boy shrugged before finally asking what all the yelling was about. "Nothing really, sweetie, I just got kinda worked up over nothing," she offered him a smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go. The microwave suddenly dinged, destroying the quiet atmosphere.  
"Where's Ed at anyway?" Faye asked, knowing how her son usually hung around the older girl. He had an odd obsession with computers. Luckily, that obsession wasn't as great as Edward's. "You get three guesses," the boy said, watching as his mother opened the microwave and grabbed her food.  
  
Gage reached over and pulled a drawer open, grabbing a fork and handing it to Faye. She managed another smile as she took the object from him and walked out of the kitchen. He was following her, but not saying anything. She guessed that he would branch off down one hallway or another. Or he could follow her until she reached the living room and go stare over Ed's shoulder for an hour or so.  
  
However, she didn't reach the living room before she heard someone bounding down the hallway. She pressed her back to the wall instinctively and was surprised when she saw Spike instead of Ed emerge from around a corner. "Oh boy, what now?" she asked, more to herself than to Spike. "Bounty," he answered simply.  
  
"But you just-Spike! Has your wound even healed from the last one?" Faye asked, a little exasperated. He shook his head. "Money's gone. We need food," he nodded toward her plate, "as you can probably tell." Faye sighed. He was right. Again. "Well, let me go with you. Who is this guy, anyway?" Faye then asked. Gage was listening intently, interested in the bounty heads his parents always went after.  
  
Spike momentarily stopped to explain a little bit. "Gary something or other. He's been killing cops. I think that by now it's about fifteen dead. Ed has found a connection. The dead are all people that he was in training with. There's only one left alive. That's where he'll go next. Ed thinks that he'll be there tonight." "Where?" Faye then asked, her eyes narrowing. "Mars," Spike answered simply before he continued to walk down the hall, acknowledging Gage as he passed him.  
  
Spike crouched beneath a window. That window belonged to the room that the last victim on Gary's list resided in. He had a gun in his hand and all he was waiting for was Gary to make his entrance. The cowboy had been there for about an hour. Faye was lying nonchalantly on the roof, her clothes matching its color. She was keeping an eye on their surroundings, watching for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
She finally spotted a shadow moving slowly across the driveway. She spoke lowly into a radio, telling Spike that they might have something. Slowly and silently, Spike inched around to the edge of the house, peeking around to see a husky man crouching beside a car. He was dressed in black attire, much like Faye.  
  
Standing, Spike whistled to get the man's attention. Gary leapt up, startled. He stared, wide-eyed, at Spike. The fuzzy-haired man flashed a sloppy grin at the younger man, walking over. "Mr. Artwen's personal body-guard. I believe you're on his property without permission," before Spike finished the sentence, he was already swinging a kick at the other man's head.  
  
Much to his surprise, Gary was and to the side, only to swing a punch at the other man. Growling, Gary was violently jerked to one side as he was hit. However, that single strike did not cause him to fall completely quick. He ducked out of the way, flinging himself to the side. Vaguely, he heard the crunching of driveway rocks as Faye hopped from the roof to the ground.  
  
Gary, a young man, came up, swinging a punch at Spike. In return, the bounty hunter swayed backwards. He jumped back up with surprising speed, sending a punch into Spike's gut. "Not quite as fast as you used to be, huh Mr. Spiegal?" Gary pulled a gun from his back pocket. "Don't move, Faye. And I'd suggest not trying anything. My boss has told me all about you two."  
  
- -  
  
Well, what do you think as a second chapter? Please review!!! 


	3. Crazy Cowboys

Sorry for taking so long everyone. . . School has been a bitch. Also, could someone please tell me how to correctly spell Spiegal? I used to know but here lately it's been slipping my mind… Thanks in advance! Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Crazy Cowboys  
  
- -  
  
Faye stared at him, wide-eyed. Who was his boss? Who did this guy think he was? A slight frown tugged at the edges of her lips as she regained her composure, calmly taking the situation in. Well, what to do? He had a gun trained on Spike and one eye trained on her. If she tried anything, Spike would surely be shot. So, what do to? Damn, this was annoying.  
  
'I'm getting too old for this,' Faye thought as her eyes darted from him to their scenery. She was shocked as she heard the creaking of door hinges. When Gary glanced up and to the door, she knew that as her chance. She flung herself at the man, a fist raised and ready to strike.  
  
Gary saw her too late as he tried to swing away, but was instead punched. Faye smiled as she heard the satisfying crunch of bone cracking beneath the force of her fist.. Yes, she'd hit him that hard. That would be thanks to the pent up anger and frustration from the last two days. She watched as he fell, the gun falling from his fingertips. Spike reached over, quickly grabbing the object before the man could get it again.  
  
He was cringing, due to his injuries but he nodded at Faye to tell her that he would be okay for the moment. Faye made sure that her punch had knocked the man out before she turned, seeing a rather surprised and confused man standing by the doorway. When he saw Gary, his eyes only doubled in size as if to say 'He was coming after me? Holy shit! . . . Now, who are you?'  
  
His thoughts formed into words as he did in fact ask who Faye and Spike were. A sloppy grin spread across the fuzzy-haired man's face as he answered. "Just a couple of crazy Cowboys."  
  
- -  
  
Gary awoke to someone slapping his cheek gently. The impact wasn't hard enough to injure, but it was enough to get someone's attention. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see an older man looking at him. There was black and gray hair on the parts of his head that weren't bald. His beard was the same way. Gary tried to shift his weight, only to find that he was handcuffed to something or another.  
  
"Who…?" his voice trailed off as he started to ask the question but abruptly stopped when he saw the man standing on the other side of the room. Messy green hair, mis-matched brown eyes. Spike Spiegal. The night before flooded back to him and he growled the words "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, that nice bounty you have on your head would be nice," the older man said, "but we'll start with a little information. So, how's about it?" he asked, a grin twisting his features. He was obviously in a better mood than he was in earlier. Gary grunted in response, shifting his weight once again as he felt Spike's eyes boring holes into him. He wished that the cowboy would just go away.  
  
It was funny how his wishes were never answered.  
  
"Who's your boss?" Jet asked. Simple, sweet, and straight to the point. Why not? It cut time down. Usually. "Why should I tell you?" Gary replied, looking defiantly at the older man and trying to avoid locking gazes with Spike. It was then that he felt rough hands wrap around the collar of his shirt and he turned his head to see Spike standing there.  
  
"Because you could be putting my family in danger. Now, are you going to tell me or are we going to have problems?" He said, his dark brown eyes narrowing slightly. Jet could barely believe his eyes. Spike, the laid back, easy going, free spirit of the Bebop was now a worried and rather sinister mess. It was funny what a family could do to a man. Especially when that family was threatened.  
  
Jet supposed that was why Spike was on his guard. He probably felt that his family was being threatened. After all, if this 'boss' of Gary's knew everything about Spike and Faye, why would he not know about Gage? Why does he know in the first place? Does he wish to be an enemy? Or are they just someone to watch out for and go certain distances to stay away from? Well, that was what they were here to find out.  
  
"I can't tell you," Gary then sputtered, now afraid that he might be beaten into submission. In Spike's condition right now, Jet didn't find that too close to the impossible. "Yes. You can," Spike then said, his tone certain as was the look on his face. It masked anger, Jet supposed. Spike's grip on the man's shirt collar tightened as he stared into his eyes, trying to force an answer out of him.  
  
"I… I won't tell you then," Although he still refused, Jet and Spike both could see that he was getting frightened. Very odd, for a man of his supposed stature. Oh well, all the easier to get something out of him. "Well, we'll just see about that," it was Jet's turn to speak as Spike released the man, taking a step back and out of Jet's way.  
  
Jet's cybernetic arm stretched out, clutching Gary's throat. There was no way that he'd kill Gary, but Gary didn't know that. Gary's eyes widened once again as the obvious finally hit him. These guys meant business and if they truly desired to kill him, he was chained. Tied down. There was no way he could escape their wrath, if that was what they chose to do. And, in Gary's point of view, they did. If he didn't tell them what they wanted to know. So, what was the logical explanation? Tell the man what he wanted to know.  
  
"E-doc! His name is E-doc!" Gary gasped as Jet's grip tightened momentarily before loosening and falling away from his throat. 'E-doc?' Jet thought, 'What kind of a name is E-doc?' However, Spike's thoughts were on a different track entirely. 'E-doc. . . edoc. . . Code backwards.' He observed, but shrugged the thought off. He'd practically watched Code die. Code was dead. However, that ominous feeling stayed with him.  
  
It was then that Gage burst into the room, a smile on his face. "Mom said to tell you that we're there!" he yelled before running back out, slamming the door behind him. By there, Spike supposed that he meant they had reached the nearest city with a prison. Well, time to collect their bounty. A smile crossed Spike's features as he pried his mind away from Code and this E-doc man. Or woman perhaps? Who knew? But he did know one thing. . . He would have to get Ed to look into this one.  
  
- -  
  
I know! Very short an uneventful, but I will get to the good stuff soon! I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it even though I cannot please everyone. Oh and please review. (if you disliked it tell me why so I can improve!) Also, I know Spike was rather OOC this chapter, but I figured that even a man like him would be angry and on his guard if he felt that his family could be threatened, so that's where that came from! 


	4. A Different Point Of View

OK, I'm going to try something a little different here…just to see how it goes. I'm going to try to write in first person, which, shall I mention, I normally will not do. Therefore, I'm out of practice with this kind of thing and corrective criticism is greatly appreciated! I always love things that shall help me to improve. XD Anyway, I'm going to put this in Gage's point of view.  
  
Also, I'm thinking about writing another Bebop story while writing this one, but it won't be Faye/Spike. I was thinking about a Faye/Andy kind of thing to get myself away from the normal. I know its been done before, but the idea is kind of cool…And one more thing before you go! If anyone here has read 'Deadly Dragons' also written by me, you will know that's its completely crappy and totally…gay, for lack of a better word. (Well, it did come from the corrupted mind of a ten year old. :P ) I'm thinking about re-writing it. What do you think?  
  
Okay, this is the last comment, I PROMISE!!! Do you think Ein would actually age? Being a data dog and all?  
  
Also, Gage shall think with the vocabulary of a 13 or 14 year old, lol. Lets just say he's advanced, okies?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
- -  
  
I'm used to my parents bringing home bounties, its their job, but I can't help but get that small thrill of what they are doing every time they bring one home. I want so much to be like my dad. He's just so…cool and calm and collected. However, he didn't seem that way tonight. He actually seemed a little unnerved, not to mention aggravated. I didn't ask what was happening because I knew I'd get a lie or an 'everything's alright kid.' If there's something important circling around on the Bebop, I never get to hear about it.  
  
Anyway, I watched as Spike and Jet took him into the room reserved for the bounties. Normally, they'll just lock one up in there and leave it at that. Not the case this time. I waited, because I wanted to ask my dad how it went. That was the normal for me, always nosy and eager to hear more stories. Even more now that Ed has left on another of her escapades. But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll be forced to sick Ein on you. When he didn't come out, I began thinking. What was happening in there? So, guess what I do. . .  
  
You got it! I scamper off to confront my mom with this problem. "Mom!" I yell as I turn a corner into the living room. No mother there. Now, where could she be? Taking a shower perhaps? Well, I continue my hunting and I soon pass the control room, spotting a patch of purple hair as I pass by. Skidding to a halt, I turn and peek into the room. I see her sitting there, fooling with the controls and setting a course for us. Well, Jet usually does that. What was going on here?  
  
That's what I came here to find out. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder. To tell you the truth, I used to hate doing that. I used to have nightmares that I'd walk up to my parents or even occasionally Jet to ask them something. To get their attention, I'd pull on their clothes or tap them on the elbow. When they turned around, I'd see something entirely different from their normal faces. I'd see a monster. A big, black, and slimy monster with sharp and pointy fangs. Whenever this thing bent down to swallow me, I'd always wake up.  
  
But now I'm over that and, luckily, when my mother turned around, it was truly my mother standing there. "Hey, honey," she greets me and flashes a smile before turning back to the controls. "What is dad and Jet doing in there?" I then ask, cocking my head to one side. My mom used to swear that I looked like my father, but her ramblings finally dropped off to one every other week. She shook her head, turning to me once more. "They're talking to the bounty, what else would he be doing?" a logical answer.  
  
"Oh," not wishing to get into an argument, I take the easy way out. "Was it exciting, as usual?" I ask, still eager to hear a story whether its from my mom or my father. I watch her as she stares at me out of the corners of her eyes. I knew it! Something is up. I just don't know what, unfortunately. Hopefully something adventurous and fun. Little did I know, she was thinking that yes, it was exciting, but not in that way that she or my father thought of the word.  
  
"Yep," she then smiled and said, turning fully toward me to tell me the story. I flash a grin, another thing she said was my father's. Am I really that much like him? In an odd way I hope so, but in another odd way I hope not so I can make my own legacy instead of always being his shadow. Anyhow, back to the story. When she begins speaking, I listen intently, not wishing to miss the good parts. The fighting, I mean. They're always the best. Mom can't describe them as well as my dad, but you have to give her points for trying. Besides, she cooks better than my dad and that makes up for most of it.  
  
"Well," my mother begins, grinning back at me, "I had taken up post on the roof. I had a clear view of both your father and anyone else where I was sitting…"  
  
- -  
  
Through the whole story I listened fixedly, my eyes widening a fraction when she got to the part of my father almost getting shot. He usually seems invincible. Even when my mother turned to fiddle with the controls again, I was staring at her face, but not seeing her. Instead, I was re-living that story. Now, some may say I'm to old for such foolish things, but I just tell them to shut up. It's fun and interesting and it occupies my time. Plus, how many kids can brag about their parents bringing down bad guys every other day?  
  
By the time we had reached our destination, she had finished her story. By the way, our destination was Tharsis. "Hey, go tell your dad and Jet that we're there," she says to me. Without hesitation, I jump from my seat and bound down the hallway in their direction. I knock once to be polite and to warn them that I'm coming in before sliding the door open and peeking around the corner. Everything seems to be okay. So, I then tell them what my mother said to. I'm always the obedient one, for some odd reason. Oh well, not that it really bothers me.  
  
I watch as Spike and Jet nod before I slide back into the hallway and shut the door behind me. My next destination is the living room and I run into there, almost replicating Ed's movements. Its funny how you pick up traits of those you hang around. With a smile, I jump onto the sofa, stretching out onto the old vinyel thing and stretching out, waiting for everyone else to stroll into the room.  
  
My father appears first and he waists no time in making his way to the couch and picking me up. I oddly wonder what he is doing before he sets me down on the end of the couch out of the way as he takes my spot. I pout slightly, crossing my arms but one look from him sends me into a fit of chuckles. I regain myself when he sends me another look and I sit quietly. He's in a bad mood, I can tell. I'm probably not the one who is helping that mood, either.  
  
"Jet?" he asks as I listen, vaguely noticing that my mother has just walked in and plopped into a chair. "Hm?" the old man asks, turning to stare at Spike. "Think you can handle that bounty by yourself?" He then questions, staring at the ceiling. I cock my head to one side questionably. What's wrong with him now? Jet merely nods an affirmative before leaving the room. He looks over at my mother in that moment and he doesn't even have to say anything for his stomach says it for him.  
  
"Hungry, huh?" She asks him. I watch as he nods and smiles slightly. "Well, that's too bad," she then proceeds to say. "What?" Spike feins surprise. "No food," Faye answers simply. "Go with Jet for the money and then go to the store!" he then says, his voice sounding slightly exasperated.  
  
Anyhow, that's how we ended up at the store. What was it she'd asked me to go get again? Oh yeah, shrimp. That was it. I walk down the aisles, looking around for anything labeled seafood. You know, going to a different store every other day gets annoying when nothing is in the same place. It gets confusing too. Oh, but there it is! A big blue and white sign labeled 'SEAFOOD.' Well, I might as well get this over with.  
  
Tromping over to the seafood aisle, I began looking for shrimp. It's normally in the freezer, so that's where I go first. Now, I run into a problem. It's not that I can't find the shrimp, for if they have something I shall find it. It's just that I can't reach the shrimp. One thing that I did not inherit from my father, and that was his height. It would come in handy at the moment. Grumbling angrily, I reach up, tempted to place my foot on one of the lower shelves to propel myself up.  
  
However, that action wasn't needed when I feel the presence of someone behind me. Before I knew it, an arm had snaked out and grabbed the bag of shrimp, placing it where I could reach. I blink a few times, wondering why he had done that. There usually weren't nice people in this world. I grab the shrimp before turning around, about to thank the man.  
  
When I turn, I can see that he's tall. Almost as tall as my father and that's saying something. He has black hair and pale skin. "Thanks…" I mumble. Something about this man is freaking me out, but I don't know what it is. "No problem," he says with a smile. "What's your name anyway, kid?" he then asked, standing unusually still. "Gage…" I tell him warily, itching to get back to my mother's side. Itching to get back to the Bebop.  
  
Then the man's long arm snakes out once more, stopping before me as if he wanted to shake my hand. "My names E-doc."  
  
- -  
  
Um, it's a kind of cliffhanger? Lol, well, what do you think? Do you think I should never write in first person again or do you think I should do it more often? If it turned out good here, I'm thinking that I might make other chapters in each character's POV. Ah, but I have to wait and see if people think it was good or not… No problem if its not, but tell me so I don't make more a fool of myself than I already have! Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW! See ya! 


	5. Paranoia

O.o;; Okay, I won't do chapters like that again, lol. What happened to my reviewers? No one even told me it sucked! Odd.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
- -  
  
Faye's hand slipped from the cart she was pushing. What had just happened? A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach had been aroused and it threatened to come up her throat in the form of bile. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She spun around, hoping to see Gage standing there. He wasn't. Damn! Where was he? That's right. She'd told him to go get shrimp. Starting off at a jog toward the sign labeled seafood, she left the cart and a bewildered looking old lady behind.  
  
Ignoring the others and trying not to run into anyone, she frantically searched for Gage. Where was he? This was definitely not her day. The sick feeling she knew now wasn't because she was going to throw up. It was a bad feeling. . .a premonition or warning of sorts. 'Gage. . .where are you?' The woman asked herself as she took step after step, searching through the store. Faye was trying to convince herself nothing was wrong, but that motherly instinct kept telling her that it wasn't so. Damn thing.  
  
Before she knew it, Gage's name had slipped past her lips in the form of a yell. Men and women around her looked her way, all wondering what had come over this woman. Was she crazy? A few nodded to themselves, persuading themselves to believe this instead of anything else. Others thought that perhaps her child had gotten away from her. Maybe they were right. More so than the others. Near the front of the store, one of the cashiers left his place in search of the manager. This woman was causing a scene and that would not be tolerated. Whatever was wrong, they'd find out.  
  
- -  
  
Spike sat on the couch, another angry growl from his stomach breaking the silence between himself and Jet. Jet shook his head. "If you don't stop that," it was an empty threat. More of a joke than a threat, actually. Spike grumbled something as he stretched out on the couch, ignoring the slight sting in his side. It was almost gone, or maybe almost numb, by now. That was one good thing. He buried his face into the material of the couch, begging for sleep, but it wouldn't come.  
  
"What do you think is taking that woman so long?" Jet then asked and Spike grunted in response. "You know Faye. She's probably buying the whole store," Spike chuckled slightly at his own words as he flipped onto his back. The fuzzy-haired man was unable to find a comfortable position. "Maybe we should go look for her?" Jet then asked and Spike looked over at him, a confused expression on his face. "Why?" He then asked, not quite following Jet's intentions.  
  
"Even when she does buy the whole damn store, she doesn't take this long," was the older man's reply. Spike's eyes traveled over to the clock on the wall. She had left at five. It was seven. Take in consideration the fifteen minutes to get there and about an hour looking for things, then the fifteen minute ride back. . .she was about a half-hour late. "Long lines?" Spike then proposed, remembering that it was Saturday. Everything was crowded on Saturdays. Jet then shrugged, but didn't look completely convinced. What was his problem? Did he think something was wrong?  
  
Spike shifted in the couch, finally pulling himself into a sitting position. "Think we should go looking for her anyway? Just to make sure?" Spike asked. He wasn't sure what was up with Jet, but he knew something was wrong.  
  
- -  
  
Faye had searched through the whole store, including the 'staff only' offices. No Gage anywhere to be seen. By that time, she had been confronted by the staff but she just brushed by them, ignoring their presence and walking from the store. She was still yelling for Gage when a familiar voice from the past sounded in her ears. "Faye."  
  
- -  
  
I know, its incredibly short, but I have about five reports to get done this weekend. And yes, I mean five. Anyway, hope you liked and review dammit! 


	6. Back Again, But Here To Stay?

Reviewers? Pwease?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but Gage is mine.  
  
- -  
  
Faye spun around in shock as she heard those words. There was no way in hell it could be who she thought it was. However, when she turned, her worst suspicions came true. There was a man kneeling next to Gage. That man held a gun. That gun was pressed to Gage's temple. A mother's worst fear number one. And what is a mother's worst fear number two? The man's identity. "Code!" She yelled the name as she began to run toward him, however, she was abruptly stopped as she saw Code gently squeeze on the trigger.  
  
"Bad mommy," He taunted as he cocked his head to one side, studying her. His eyes trailed over her body as he evaluated her. "I see you've kept your form. Most women don't." He then continued to say. A smirk twisted his features as he stared at her, the grip around Gage tightening slightly. "Shut the hell up," Anger was in her voice and Faye no longer cared about trying to bite her tongue and not curse. Much to the contrary, this man deserved many curses.  
  
"How?" She then proceeded to ask. She was itching to grab her gun, but fearful that she wouldn't be fast enough to also save Gage. Damn! Where was Spike when you really needed him! "How what, my dear?" Code answered her question with a question. He placed a mock-confused mask over his face. He knew what she was talking about, but this was one of his many methods of playing with his victims. "How the hell are you still alive?" Faye asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Her teeth weren't the only things that were clenched. Her fists were so tightly clenched that her nails were cutting into her skin. Code watched non-chalantely as a small drop of blood squeezed from her hand and fell to the asphalt. "The same way you're still alive," Code told her. It still wasn't a completely out forward answer, but Faye knew well enough. He had been placed in cryostasis until they could repair him. They done a good job. He only held a few scars which were probably courtesy of skin grafting.  
  
"You know," the man then continued. "You have caused a lot of problems. I'm in debt now, when I used to be wealthy. I have more scars than all the men I know put together. I lost five years of my life," I think someone should pay for that. "You wouldn't!" Faye shrieked. By now, people had begun surrounding them. "Anyone think of calling the cops and this kid and all of you will be dead before they even get out of the station!" Code yelled loudly.  
  
His attention then turned back to Faye. "Now, it could be little Gage here that gets it. Or you could stand up for your own problems," He continued, looking to Faye to see what she would do. "What do you think I'm doing?" Faye hissed angrily, resisting the urge to step toward him. Code ignored her statement, but instead began to talk once more. "You know, I have to give you credit for courage. I know many women who, if put in this position, would scream and cry and yell for someone to save their baby. In the end, their child would just die. At least you are so angry you wish to do something about it. Ah, but what the question is, will you do something about it, Faye? Or will you allow Gage to die?"  
  
"Hell no!"" Faye shouted, her anger and frustration finally getting the better of her self control as she leapt toward Code. The sound of a gun cocking and firing echoed through the air and her eyes widened.  
  
- -  
  
Spike had been sent out in the Swordfish 2 to check up on Faye. Yes, he still had the old ship and she still flew like a brand new zip craft. Jet had decided not to go, but instead to stay with the Bebop and make sure that everything was going okay there. He had also promised Spike that he'd look up on another bounty for them. Yes, they had just captured a bounty, but it wouldn't be long before that money ran out.  
  
It didn't take Spike long to reach the store. As he landed in the parking lot, he absently noted the men and women gathered in the far corner. What were they doing over there anyway? 'Ah, but you already know the answer to that. Spike. They're dealing drugs.' He told himself as he climbed from the cockpit, looking around for Faye's zip craft. He finally spotted it three rows away from his. He made sure that there was no one in it before he began walking toward the store.  
  
"Damn woman. You can never tell what she's thinking. They're all the same," He muttered to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He then heard the familiar metallic sound of a gun being fired. His head snapped around to the group of people in the corner. Some were running away while others stood still. They were probably in shock.  
  
Now, the angel in Spike wanted him to go over and help. The devil told him not to care. The devil was also pressuring him to go into the store and by some cigarettes and an alcoholic beverage. In the end, the angel won. Spike started off at a jog in that direction as he tried to make out faces. He then saw a flash of purple hair. 'Faye!' He thought as his jog escalated into a run. What was going on here?  
  
- -  
  
I know! It was short and uneventful, so sue me. I haven't had much time to update, considering school, after school activities, friends and homework. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading, see ya! 


	7. It Never Lets Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
A great big THANKYOU goes out to my reviewers.  
  
- -  
  
Spike's eyes widened as he heard the shot, but he didn't pause. Much to the contrary, he sped up. By the time he reached the small group of people, he could see Faye lying on the ground, Gage beside her. His eyes snapped up and he was surprised to stare back into ones that he believed he'd never see again. "You bastard. . ." Spike growled, his body deathly still for one long moment before he furiously launched himself at Code.  
  
Code quickly sidestepped away from the older man, chuckling slightly as he did so. Spike placed one foot before him in order to stop and swing around to face Code. He could see a few people running off, either to call for help or because they were afraid of what would happen. Spike wasn't too concerned about what they were doing. All that mattered right now was Code, himself, and the blood that could be seen on Faye. He wasn't sure if it was Faye's or Gage's, but as he watched her out of the corner of his eye and seen that she didn't move, he suspected it to belong to Faye.  
  
"I wasn't expecting Daddy to come to the rescue," Code sneered at Spike as another punch was thrown at him. As he sidestepped this time, the action was too slow and Spike's fist caught the side of Code's face. Momentarily knocking the other man off balance, Spike took advantage of this. His leg came up in a vicious roundhouse kick and Code was sent flying to the side, hitting the wall of the store.  
  
It was just about that time when they could hear sirens going off in the background. So, someone had finally called the police. However, this was the last thing on Spike or Code's mind as Code slowly pulled himself back up. A pained expression rested on the man's face as he narrowed his eyes as Spike. "Old bastard. I think it's time for you to die," Code then growled as he launched himself at his adversary. Unlike the moment before as he was getting up, Code was no longer slow with his actions.  
  
The man managed to land a punch to Spike's gut. As he doubled over, the air knocked out of him, Code brought a knee up into his face. That action violently swung Spike backwards. Ignoring the pain in his side, gut, and now nose, he caught himself before he hit the ground and bounced back up, quickly swinging a punch toward Code's face. His fist connected with its target, paying Code back the pain he had brought not even a minute earlier.  
  
Stumbling backwards, Code's hand instinctively came up to wrap around his nose. He wiped a bit of blood from his face as he placed his fists in front of him, ready for Spike to attack once again. A roar of frustration emitting from the poofy-haired man, he once again threw himself forward. A series of punches and kicks flew by easily, most of them connecting. When he was done with this, Code was on the ground, hands clasped around his stomach.  
  
Although his position spoke that of weakness, the expression on Code's face spoke in different volumes. Spike had then pulled his gun, preparing to deliver the final blow to the man lying on the ground. However, it was then that he heard the sound of many cocking guns behind him. A startled cry from Gage broke the momentary silence as another voice that Spike didn't recognize was heard. "I'd suggest putting that weapon down," it called.  
  
Code grinned up at him, the expression somewhat triumphant. Spike wasn't sure whether the man behind him were ISSP officers or Code's cronies. The thought of killing Code, even though he'd probably be shot down soon afterward, crossed his mind. However, it was soon dismissed as he didn't wish Gage to see something like that. It was bad enough that his mother could be, and probably was, dying or dead. He was shook from his thoughts as the voice threatened to shoot to kill if he didn't discard the weapon.  
  
Reluctantly, Spike's hand moved to the side and he allowed the gun to fall to the ground a good five or six feet away from him. A loud coughing sound came from Code's direction and a sinister smile crossed Spike's face as a bit of blood dribbled down the other man's chin. He was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps behind him, a whimpering Gage, and the feel of cold and slick metal sliding around his wrists.  
  
- -  
  
"What do you mean you let him go?" Jet roared, slamming both hands down on the desk in front of him. He was standing in the middle of an ISSP police department, and more than one head turned his way. There were a few that completely stopped doing their tasks and watched him. He knew that each was wondering if they would have to stop Jet from tearing apart the man behind the desk. Judging by the look on the older man's face, it appeared as though he was, at the moment, capable of doing so.  
  
"We have nothing against him," the man said, placing his hands up to signify he wanted peace. "But what about witnesses! Have you even talked to them yet?" Was Jet's next question. His voice was slightly lower, albeit still loud enough for the closer ISSP members to overhear. "Yes, we've talked to the few witnesses that we could gather. All said that Mr. Speigal was the first to pull a gun," the man then ventured to say as he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Everything here is pointing to Spike Speigal attacking this man," he said as he began to flip through a manilla folder. Jet threw his hands up in annoyance. "Well what about Faye? Do you think he'd shoot his own wife? What happened there?" The older man asked. The officer could only present to him a shrug and a shake of his head. "Sir, all I know is what my superiors are telling me. This is what they're telling me. I don't know any more than you do," he then continued to talk as he shut the folder.  
  
"Well then let me talk to your superiors," Jet growled. He sounded like an angry bear. Or perhaps a lion was closer to the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that," he then said. Jet tore himself from the desk, spinning around and beginning to walk toward the door. Anyone in his way quickly scrambled out of his path. All could see by his look that if they stayed where they were, they would surely have their head through a wall. No one in their right mind wished that upon themselves.  
  
Stepping out into the frosty night, Jet quickly pulled a cigarette from his pocket and he lit it. He ran a hand through his hair, or where it should be, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working. Slowly retreating down the steps of the department, Jet took a long drag from the white cylinder that was clamped between his lips. It was bad enough that Faye was hurt. However, that happened a lot and everyone knew what to expect. It was a lot different when the one who put her in that position was Code. And, to make things even worse, Spike was in jail.  
  
They hadn't set a court date yet, and there wasn't an offer for bail yet either. So, it looked like there was only one way to get him out. Calmly walking to the hammerhead, he climbed into the ship. "Time for a stress-reliever," Jet mumbled to himself as he flipped a few switches and the zip craft rumbled to life. He was used to the controls of the ship and lift-off was done mechanically. As he lifted into the air, he hovered over the police department. Flipping a few more switches, a satisfied smirk stretched his lips.  
  
What he was about to do would not be safe and he would probably end up in jail for it later, but it had to be done. They couldn't let Code go on living. He'd merely continue to try and kill them. They needed Spike out of there and they needed him out now. Pressing all thoughts that this might in fact kill a few people, including Spike, away, Jet pressed another button. Bullets flew from his ship in large amounts, pelting the edge of the police department and ripping through the walls, beginning to create a hole.  
  
- -  
  
Um. . .yeah. REVIEW please! I must have reviews to go on, lol. I know, it took me a while to get this chapter out and it isn't the best, but I've had a lot of stuff getting in the way. Please forgive me? Lol. Hope you liked and thanks for reading. 


	8. Leading To More Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Der. ;-P  
  
Review me or my evil baby bunny Mr. Fuzz shall attack you!!! T.T And thank you to my one reviewer. ::Glomps sweet fragance:: (And yes, I do have an evil baby bunny named Mr. Fuzz. He's so cute! My bunnies had babies a few weeks ago, if you were wondering what I was ranting about.)  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I never made this clear before, but this takes place after The Real Folk Blues. I just never told you how Spike lived. O.o;; Sorry 'bout that.  
  
- -  
  
Spike's eyes shot open in surprise as the familiar sound of gunfire rung in his ears. Glancing around the cell he was held in, he figured out that it wasn't directed at him. Walking over to the bars, he peered through them and that's where he saw it. Across the wide room, a hole was forming. There were two apparently dead or injured bodies laying nearby that no one had to guts to attempt to drag away from the gunfire. Who could be shooting at the ISSP police station? And why?  
  
There were people running away from the threat while others were running outside to determine what, or who, it was and how they could stop it, or them. Spike watched as the bullets began to roman further into the room, destroying more of the wall and many desks. Spike smiled as he saw that across from the hole was the power box that kept the cells locked. Now, if they could just hit that. . .yes!  
  
Sparks flew everywhere as bullets began pelting that side of the room. There was a small fire forming from the power box and a loud whining noise could be heard before the bars slid back. Instead of darting out of the door as many others did, Spike waited a moment. Most of the officers went after the others who had fled, completely forgetting about him. Yes, this was his chance. Spike then jetted out the door as no one was looking.  
  
He knew that whoever was firing moments before had suddenly stopped, so Spike decided that he would escape using the large hole in the wall. As he leapt from the building, he fell a foot and landed already running. No one had noticed the green-haired man break out therefore no one followed him. He had escaped easily. Despite the pain he was experiencing, Spike kept a fast pace, being sure to avoid as many people as possible. All he had to do was make it back to the Bebop.  
  
Spike growled as he heard the familiar hum of a zip craft engine. Looking up, Spike suddenly realized that it was too familiar as a sloppy grin crossed his face. ""Hello Jet!" .  
  
- -  
  
Jet sat in the living room of the Bebop, comforting, or trying to, a sobbing Gage. "She'll be alright." Jet told the young boy, wrapping his real arm around the child. Gage didn't reply or move to accept the gesture. Spike was in Faye's room, silently watching her. She had been shot in the chest, but, as far as they knew, nothing vital had been hit. She was still breathing and that was all that mattered.  
  
Spike's hands came up to support his head as he rubbed his temples. How could Code be alive? When will he strike next? Why hadn't he attacked them until now? The police would probably have someone searching for him. Or would they? After all, he didn't kill anyone. Shaking his head, Spike sighed. Stress was very bad for a man. He loved his life now with Faye and Gage, but he couldn't help but miss the nonchalant life he led when it was just Jet and himself.  
  
Reaching out, Spike pressed a few of Faye's purple locks from her face. This was terrible. How could he have let this happen? He could have made sure that Code was dead. He shouldn't have sent Faye and Gage out by themselves. There were so many things he could have done, but he didn't. Spike couldn't help but blame himself for his wife's condition as he watched her. Her upper chest was wrapped in bandages and her position hadn't changed in the past day. It was almost as if she was dead. Old memories resurfaced with that thought and Spike struggled to beat them down. Only one word echoed in Spike's mind as he watched the fallen form of his wife. 'Fight.'  
  
- -  
  
Spike was asleep sitting up on the couch while Gage was stretched out on the piece of furniture, taking up most of the room on it. They were both jolted awake when something struck the Bebop and they were both flung forward and off of the couch. Spike's first thoughts were 'what did we hit?' while Gage's were along the lines of 'Code is back.' Standing, the tall man told his son to go check on his mother as he went to find Jet.  
  
Gage agreed that he'd do that and he took off in the direction of the room that his mother was in. Spike was headed toward Jet's room, which was in the opposite direction. He met the man just as he walked into the control room. Jet was muttering profanities as he looked at the screen, pressing and switching many different buttons. "What is it?" Spike asked, curious and confused. "Someone hit us," Jet then answered as his eyes narrowed. "Look," He told Spike as he pressed another button and the screen in front of them locked onto a ship and zoomed in on it.  
  
Spike's jaw dropped as he saw the decal that rested on the side of the black zip craft. It was the Red Dragon emblem. "I destroyed that syndicate," Spike growled, his anger and bewilderment clearly showing on his face. So, was Vicious still alive or were his followers attempting to destroy him? Or was it Code who took over and regrouped the Dragons? The latter seemed the most probable. "I'm going out there," Spike spoke to Jet as he began to exit the room, "Try to hold yourself up until then."  
  
- -  
  
Yes, I am going somewhere with all of this. I know its taking a long time and is boring, but please bear with me for a little bit longer. I've got a few more things to do to set up for later chapters and I don't have enough time to write long chapters. Sorry! Anyway, please REVIEW! I might update faster if I got more reviews than usual. Thanks for reading, hope you liked, cya! 


	9. Section In The Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

A thank you goes out to my two reviewers! I love reviews. (If you couldn't already tell, lol.)

And I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long. I've been going through a lot of family problems lately and I beg your forgiveness!

- -

Spike hastily pulled on his gloves as he flicked a few switches in the Swordfish 2. Slower than he would have liked, the Swordfish was ready for takeoff. Zooming from the hangar, Spike spun the zip craft around to face the mini-Dragon army. "Well, this should be fun," Spike whispered sarcastically as he readied himself for a fight. The zip crafts opposite him were all facing him as if they expected him to be the one to emerge from the ship.

Smiling cockily, Spike opened fire on his adversaries. They wouldn't stand a chance; not in the mood he was in. They would all be scrap metal before they knew it. A sneer twisted the man's lips as he twisted away from an barrier of bullets. All of them together could prove to be a challenge, but Spike hadn't had one of those lately and, truth to tell, he was looking forward to it.

The fuzzy-haired bounty hunter managed to manouver himself behind one of the Red Dragons and he opened fire on them. The bullets dented the hull before finally tearing through, hitting the gas can and causing a mini explosion. Turning to the rest of the fleet, Spike didn't notice the lone ship that had made it's way to the Bebop.

- -

I know it was very short, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. This chappie was just to let you know that I'm still alive and I haven't forgotten about my story like I did the first one. Well, please review and thanks in advance to any of you who will return to keep reading this story. My updates probably won't be as fast from now, but I'll try my hardest to get up at least one a month until I finish. Cya! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. 

Yeah, I'm trying to get another chapter out. . . If all goes as planned, I might be able to finish this, or almost finish this, before Christmas break is over.

---

Jet's eyes widened as he realized that an enemy ship had boarded the Bebop. What the hell was going on here? The older man hoped up, grabbing the gun that rested on the counter before him. He had to go find Gage. Chances were that the boy would be with his unconscious mother. Jet trotted down the hallway, his boots hitting the metal ungracefully and sending shrills clangs echoing through the Bebop. However, Jet didn't seem too worried about it. Whoever was on the Bebop would find them sooner or later anyway.

Jet swung into Faye's room to see Gage sitting on the bed beside his mother. Faye was in the same condition as she had been in and it didn't appear as though she had moved any since the last time he had checked on her. Ah, but he couldn't worry about that now. There were other things that were more important. "Gage, listen to me. Stay in here unless either me or Spike come and get you. Okay?" Jet spoke as he hastily traversed the length of the small room and pulled open a drawer in the small bedside table.

From that drawer he produced a knife. Turning, he handed it to Gage. "I didn't think I'd need to hide a gun in here and that's the only thing left around. If you need to, use it." Jet then told him as he once more slid from the room. Once outside of it, he pressed a few buttons on a panel that was mounted next to the door and watched as it slid closed. Taking a deep breath, Jet once more turned around and held his breath. He was listening to something. Anything. Breathing, walking, mumbling; anything would do. Anything would help him to pinpoint where there enemy was and how many of them there were.

The older man exhaled when he heard nothing and began walking in the direction of the hangar. He only made it halfway when he heard the footsteps rapidly closing in on him. The good news was that he only heard one set. Steadying the pistol in front of him, Jet waited as a man rounded the corner on him. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. "What the hell?"

---

Yeah, lovely way to end a chapter, huh? Sorry bout that but my mom is rushing me off the computer. A big thank you goes out to all who reviewed and all those who will review! :: Hint Hint ::


	11. Who's My Enemy Again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop. 

Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make this chapter longer, but I can't make any promises.

- - -

"But what are you doing here?" Jet was astonished, and confused. The man standing before him was the young teenager who they all had seen on the news. The boy in front of him responded with a smirk as he advanced on the bigger man. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Jet thought frantically, 'I can't kill a kid!' However, the boy obviously didn't have a problem with killing an adult.

He leapt toward Jet, a knife in his hand. Swinging the object toward Jet's throat, the elder of the two stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. He moved fast. Someone of skill had obviously trained him, but Jet definitely wasn't going to let him go down by the hands of some cocky teenager! He could do better, and all of them knew this. Regaining his balance, Jet brought up his gun and fired it in the direction of the boy. He wasn't aiming to kill him, but wounding him could prevent the younger man from hopping around as much, which would help tremendously.

The thirteen year old frowned as he swung himself away from the bullets. 'How? There's no way I could've missed when he was so close! He's only a child, what's going on here?' Thoughts such as these were running through Jet's head. He could come up with no other plausible excuse for the boy's abilities other than that he was enhanced. Considering he was with the Dragons, that theory didn't seem all that unlikely. Throwing himself forward, the boy kicked Jet's hand, knocking the gun from his grip.

-

Spike ground his teeth as he veered away from the onslaught of enemy fire. He steered the swordfish up, trying to escape their bullets and get behind them. It didn't work all that great. He resisted the urge to yell as he noticed that someone had locked onto him and had fired a heat-sensing rocket. That's never a good thing. Steering downward now, Spike didn't care about the few still firing bullets at him. That would damage the ship, but not as much as that rocket would if it hit him.

Aha, there. He saw his scapegoat. Another ship. Maneuvering himself behind the ship just as it came toward him, Spike smiled as he heard the small explosion from behind him. Twisting the swordfish around, he opened fire on the remaining zip crafts, a sneer resting upon his lips. Who could have organized this? Vicious was dead. Code wasn't associated with the Dragons, as far as he knew. What was going on here? Was it Code? Or a new enemy?

- - -

Yep, the end of that chapter. Don't kill me. I love my reviewers. Tell me how to make it better!


	12. It Gets Worse? What!

. . . You know what? I'm not even going to try and explain myself this time guys. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but my characters are mine.

- - -

As the boy landed his foot on the floor, her brought the other up to slam a steel-toed boot into the side of Jet's head. His swing wasn't very hard. He couldn't gather enough power in the close proximity of the hallway. However, it still produced the desired result. He then stooped to lift Jet's fallen gun from the floor. He stared at the old man for a minute, making sure he wouldn't be getting back up for a while. Lifting himself into a standing position, he looked down the hall and smiled. This would be a piece of cake from now on.

He closed the knife and tucked it back into his pocket before he continued, carefully walking down the hall. There should only be three on this ship, the old man, the injured woman, and the kid. However, you could never be too sure. One of the major lessons in the syndicate was 'always expect the unexpected.' His boots softly echoed on the hard floor as he made his way down the hall. They had to be in one of these rooms. . .but which one?

Swinging the first door open, he leveled the gun there. Nothing. "Damn it!" he cursed softly. They were sending him on a game of hide and seek. Even as a young, young child, he hated that game. On that subject, he hated many of the games other youngsters played. They were foolish, he thought. After his mother died, he always tried to act older than his age. He had to act like that to survive. Being in the syndicate only helped him to grow stronger, or so he believed.

Much to the contrary, no one else seemed to think the same way. Ah, but that was fixed now. Someone believed in him and when this was all over, when he had succeeded, he would be known. He wouldn't be a mere child any more. A grin stretched his lips as he kicked open the next door to see an empty bed. Nothing special there. Taking one last glance to make sure, he moved onto the next room.

The boy's sensitive ears caught what sounded like the rustling of clothes. This was it. Someone was in there. Crushing his foot into the door he watched as it fell halfway open. He leveled his gun at the woman lying in the bed. From the side of the door jumped a small blur. That small blur was sharp. With a short yelp, the boy jumped back, looking at his wrist. It was bleeding. That was when he saw the little boy, a small knife in his hand.

"Hello there," the older boy smiled, placing the gun to Gage's head. Involuntarily, he stepped back. "We'll have none of that," the older boy whispered, stepping into the room. That was when the knife came up again and Gage rushed forward, trying to take a chunk out of the thirteen year old's stomach. Twisting to the side, he easily evaded the young boy's attack. Snatching out, he grabbed the kid's wrist and twisted, watching as the knife fell to the floor. The boy let out a sharp cry as he was lifted from the floor.

"Mom!" he then screeched, knowing that his mother probably couldn't hear him and would not be able to do anything even if she did. "Dad!" was the next word that escaped Gage's mouth before the teenager wrapped a hand around his mouth. "Mommy and daddy aren't here for you know, kid," he whispered sinisterly.

-

Escaping from the ship had not been a problem. Spike had noticed, but he was too busy with the remaining ships to come after him. Not to mention that he didn't fully know what had happened yet. What a surprise it would be when he landed back at the Bebop. . .A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he walked through the door, an unconscious Gage hanging from his shoulder. When his eyes came to rest on the shadow of a man before him, he instinctively dropped to one knee. However, his eyes never left the icy blue gaze of his mentor.

"I see you succeeded," the man spoke, his voice somewhat scratchy. "You thought I wouldn't?" The boy countered. His words brought a chuckle from the other man. "Good job," he then said, twisting a large black feather between his fingers, "You will be rewarded for your actions."

- - -

Anyone have a guess as to who this man with the feather is? What about the boy? Who do you think he is? Guess! Lol. Have fun guys. . .yeah, and review! Please? 


	13. Oh, Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I do, however, own my own characters.

- - -

Spike leapt from the Swordfish 2 in a run for the hallway. He was sure that something bad had happened, he could feel it. He stopped at the edge of the hallway, looking down at Jet's body and the blood that dripped from his temple. He didn't know if he should move forward. Hell, the man didn't even know if he could move forward. What was waiting for him down the hall? Swallowing hard, he walked over to Jet and dipped down, placing two fingers at the man's neck.

He was alive. Looking more closely now, he could see that the old man was breathing. He was glad, in a way, but the much wanted relief never washed over him. Slowly, he crept toward Faye's room. He saw the bent and broken door and fear seized him. Spike was sure that it was no longer himself that kept walking, but that he had been possessed. Another deep breath and he turned to step into the room.

Miss matched eyes scanned the room to find Faye, never moving. He took no time in closing that gap between himself and her. She was still breathing, but in no better or worse condition than when he left her. Looking around, he found spotted the knife that lay on the cold floor of the Bebop. Lifting it closer to his face, he noticed the blood that dripped from it. His heart skipped a beat. Who's blood was it?

The man found himself frantically looking through the room. When he didn't find his son there, he dashed back into the hallway, nearly tripping over the deformed door. "Gage!" his voice echoed mournfully down the hall. "Gage!" He shouted it louder this time, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that Gage was no longer there with him. Placing a hand to his forehead, he slid back against a wall.

'Why?' he found himself thinking as he sunk to the floor, his eyes locked on the knife that he still held. The feeling that washed over him now was worse even than what he felt when his father died, when Julia fell. It was worse than when he took Faye to the hospital that day long ago. He was so accustomed to not feeling loss, to blocking it out. When he was in the syndicate he was forced to do it every day. . .It came natural. However, now, that wall had been torn down. He had made a family. He had demolished that wall so long ago and now it was impossible to get it back.

Slowly, the sadness began slipping away. In replace of it there was anger. No, not anger. . .it was rage. Pure and simple fury, hated, and rage. Pulling himself back to his feet he slammed the knife into the wall opposite him. The roar that escaped him as he did this echoed back to him through the hall. It also succeeded in waking Jet. A moan emitted from down the hall. "I'll find you," he promised Gage, "and I'll kill whoever did this."

Spike knew he would. He knew it would happen, plain and simple. However, first thing was first. He had to take care of those that were around him right now.

- - -

Another chapter. Kind of like a filler. . .with feeling. You like? Don't like? Review and tell me! 


	14. Ch 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

- - -

After setting the auto pilot back to Mars, Spike walked in to rest next to Faye. Much to his surprise, the woman had moved slightly, but it still didn't appear as though she had woken up any. "Damn it, Faye!" Spike whispered gently, but urgently. "I need you now. . .more than ever," it surprised him how weak he sounded. Ah, so this is what family did to a man. He despised his sudden weaknesses, but he'd never take back all that had happened. Now he just had to fetch his life back. After all, he was Spike Speigal. He could do it.

A soft moan alerted the man and his head jerked up, gaze mechanically locking onto the woman who lay before him. Despite the predicament he was now in, his spirits soared. He wanted to say something, but he kept his jaw locked and held his breath. Slowly, almost painfully, Faye's fingers curled into a ball. Her lips slowly slid open as if trying to form a word, yet no sound escaped. Spike lifted himself to his feet and leaned over her. Her eyes were still closed.

What was going on? Could she be waking up? Could something dreadful be happening to her? Was she having a nightmare? What was going on? "Faye?" he questioned, his voice a mere croak. The woman's mouth slammed shut for a moment as if startled. It then opened again, this time a groan slipping out. "Don't try to talk," Spike then said, reaching out and placing his palm against his cheek. "I'll be doing enough talking for the both of us soon enough. . ." he then whispered, leaning to press his lips to her forehead.

-

The fuzzy haired man hadn't truly noticed the condition that Jet was in before now. He admitted that he was too worried about others. However, now he saw that Jet needed medical attention that Spike didn't have the time, power, or knowledge to treat. The only alternative would be dropping him off at a hospital and picking him up later if he made it through. By he, Spike wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or Jet. It was possible that neither of them would live to see the start of a new week.

Once they had reached Mars, Spike wasted no time in getting Jet to a hospital. There he left him, leaving only vital information for the doctors. However, at this point in time, a few angry doctors wasn't the first thing on his mind. His son was and always would be. Now, as for finding out where his son was located, he didn't know how. Which syndicate had they taken him to? The man ignored that fact that Gage may not have even made it to a syndicate but was rather lying cold in a ditch somewhere. . .Spike shook the very thought from his head.

-

Gage awoke in a dim room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He didn't know where he was. He didn't even know if he was alive, truth to tell. All he could remember was the boy that looked like his father and then the ghost. . .He shuddered to think about it. That man done everything that living men did, but that's what he was. A ghost. Fear threatened to overwhelm the child, but he forced the tears back. He had to think rationally. What would my father do? He asked himself.

As his eyes started to regulate, he was then able to make objects out of shadows. There was a small and, by the looks of it, non-to-comfortable bed in the corner. He, however, noticed that he had merely been thrown onto the floor. So much for dealing with people who have pity. . .or hearts. He also noticed that he was not in a room, but rather a cell. Through the bars he could see a desk and a door, but nothing else. There was no one else in there with him.

His hands immediately fell to his pockets, searching frantically for the comm. link that had been a last minute idea to slip into his pocket just in case something such as this did happen. However, it was gone. Whoever they were dealing with obviously weren't idiots. He then slid his shoe from his foot and slid nimble fingers into it. If they hadn't found the tracker, also a last minute idea that he had stolen from his mother, then there was still hope left.

Gage's small hands wrapped around a tiny piece of metal and pulled it out, bringing it close to his eyes to make sure it was what he thought it was. "Yes!" he whispered enthusiastically, but then flinched at the sudden sound in the room. Without thinking another moment he quickly turned it on and then slid it back into his shoe. He knew deep down that his parents would come save him. . .they had to. 


End file.
